wooing rose weasley
by Wonderwitch123
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy will woo Rose Weasley without her knowing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: More updates will come.. in the meantime, enjoy!**

Disclaimer :I don't own anything.

**Rose pov.**

I will admit this, my dress looked fantastic. Emerald green figure hugging dress with a plunging back held only by the strap tightly fastened around my neck. A small shall was grasped in my right hand along with a purse with the essentials inside, including her ever important wand. Strapless stilettos were stepped into. They looked pure torture but the weren't. The reason for this was simple; I had put a spell on them to soften the shoes for now I was now a age wizard. The party downstairs was in full fledge but i was still up here, seeming like a coward. _You don't want to see him_. A voice inky head replied as I slowly nodded. _You're_ _frightened of what emotions you will find. instead of being a coward you will go down there and be brave_. Suddenly, feeling inspired, I did just that. As I stepped down the worn yet beautifully carved steps, I thought no-one could see me. But maybe I just wasn't looking properly, because someone certainly was.

* * *

**Scorpius pov.**

'How beautiful does she look? Does she know in here? Did she come for me?' As these thoughts raced through my head, her best cousin Al(short for Albus) strode over, took one look at me and hit my head.

"Ouch!" I cried as he looked at me, "I can feel pain you know"

"Stop staring at my cousin, if you're not careful she'll find out and then won't that be awkward" the party, which was currently the place where everyone was, was in the great hall and was in full swing. The place was pumping, and as I saw Rose look around, I knew that she needed to be shown that I was a gentlemen, so I was going to do just that. Well, I was about to when another man came up and asked her to dance. MY WOMAN. It's wasn't going to do. No. Challenge accepted. I will woo rose Wesley


	2. Chapter 2 - the Valentines ball

**A/N: I know its Valentines day so I thought this up, so here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: All again is J. .

**Chapter 2**

**Rose pov**

I left the party at around midnight where I felt I thought that I had had enough. Suddenly, my best friend Jenny came racing through our dormitory door and plonked down on her bed, grinning like a mad man from head to toe.

"Omg! Albus asked me to dance and everything! Eeeeeee! "she then acio'd her pack of wipes and started to wash off her make up.

"I was using those!" I said angrily as I finished wiping my face.

"Sorry, but you still loooooove me and don't forget it" Jenny replied, holding her hand in a dramatic manner.

"True" I replied, giggling. Soon we're were rolling around the floor laughing our heads off.

KNOCK!KNOCK! An owl was using it's beak too desperately hit the window. I gently opened the window before setting it down on the desk when I saw another owl fly straight in and land in my desk. Prying off the note tied to the first owls snowy white leg, I started to read it.

_Hello sweetheart,_

_Don't worry, nothing wrong. In fact we' have had the best news, victoire and teddy are engaged! It only happened yesterday but I felt I had to tell you. I know you'll want to send a letter away so I won't keep you for long, only I will say this. You are In 6th year now and I would like to think that you could tell me everything, especially if you are going out with a boy, so please do tell me if you are! _

_If you ever need advice, you know where to come. Please do keep in touch. We all miss and love you terribly. _

_Lots of love _

_From you family, and your beloved mother. Xx_

I smiled as her mother had read her perfectly. grabbing a quick quill, i composed a letter back to my mother then sent it back with the owl. Then I took out my own owl and wrote a congratulations letter to teddy and victoire. Then I read the second letter.

_Rose,_

_I saw this in hogsmead and thought of you, and my love for you. You won't probably feel the same way however I want to convince you. Until that beautiful day where I will tell you in person, I will remain your_

_Desired Admirer xxx_

Quickly, I undid the ribbon to discover a beautiful necklace with the word 'rose' and 'love' entwined on a delicate backdrop. It was beautiful and I instantly loved it. Placing it gently back into its case,I slid out of my dream dress, into her pyjamas, put it next to her alarm clock, set her alarm, then drifted off to beautiful sleep.

* * *

The next morning unfortunately I was awakened to a squeal of delight as Jenny sat up and looked up at the parcel on her bed. Then I remembered, it was valentines. With an inward,groan, she congratulated Jenny, ooed and awwwhed at appropriate times before slouching down to breakfast. She grabbed anything that was solid and ate it fast, then made her way back into her dorm to get ready for hogsmead.

An hour later,I was ready. finally, i decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a nice green top and dark blue converses. Next I grabbed my money then headed out, only to be stopped to hand filch the permission form, yes that's right. He was _still_ here. After getting through the rest of the love heart decorations, I found Al and we both walked into hogsmead.

Half an hour later, I was stood outside trying to get into honeydukes and it was packed. To the brim. I knew what I was looking for so to save time, I went to go get my money out. But it wasn't there. _What?! _ I was so sure I had packed it, I even had double checked my money numerous times. Searching all over, I bent down to check in case I had dropped it. Suddenly, a shadow covered the sunshine in my view and the love of my life (who had been for nearly 2 years) came into my eyeliner, murmuring:

"Are you ok? Can I help you?"

**A/N: hehe so I left you on a cliffhanger! who would you like it to be? just tell me on reviews and i might add them! so, once again, please read and review, it brightens up my day so much!**


	3. Hogsmead and realisation

**Chapter 3**

**Scorpius POV**

I stood and stared in disbelief at Benjamin Dougnon bent down to help her pick up the money that had fallen out of her sight.

'I was going to do that!' I said angrily to the wall, punching it then muttering under my breath when a pool of blood appeared. The bag of sweets that I was going to offer to Rose quickly disappeared as in frustration I plopped them into my mouth. Boy they were hot. So hot I had to grab someone's water and drink it in one, but wait. They were still getting hotter. I spit out the treacherous sweet and took deep breaths yet noticed that everyone around had started to laugh at me, but STILL Rose hadn't noticed I was even there. Quickly, to save her from any more dull monotone conversations, I strode over and said

"So Rose. Did you know I'm coming over in the holidays tomorrow? Albus invited me to stay for the week because..." My voice dropped to a whisper as I actually felt so sad "my family have disowned me. I'm looking for a place to love so that next time I can live there." I glanced up to see Rose's concerned gaze piece right through me.

"Sorry Benjy, I'm going to have to go help him, you can't kick him when he's down" _'Benjy' _sent me a look so deadly, if it wasn't me I wouldn't have stepped any closer, but it was me, so I did. However I didn't need it because Rose did it before me, shouting

"Go. Now. I saw that and I specifically asked you not to do that. Do you know what, I'm finished with boys. You can go, don't expect me to talk to you more than polite conversation. I've thought you were great for ages but now I see what a jerk you are. Let's go Scorp"

"One thing" I said sweetly to her. Then I looked at him. "If you DARE harm or have harmed her anywhere, I will find out and let it be known I'm good at DADA. You don't stand a chance" I walked away with Rose feeling the grin get bigger when she slid her hand through my arm.

**Rose POV. **

I pinched myself when I slid my arm through his just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't but I had just hurt myself hard. To think that he had stuck up and would beat someone up just for me, we'll that meant a lot. Even though I had all these cousins the gesture was nicer outside of family because they didn't feel protective because of the fact that we were related. The things I had bought were In a bag, and Scorpius picked it off him and put it on his arm. It felt so nice. Suddenly I thought about the night of the part when I didn't want to face him because of the new emotions I was feeling. Now I knew I had to embrace them sooner or later, but to be perfectly honest, later was looking pretty good. I didn't even know he felt the same way, and there was this secret admirer guy. It was all too confusing.

We reached Hogwarts and him and I separated, but not before he walked me to my common room. Daringly, I slipped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly , breathing in his smell before mutating the password. Disappointedly, he didn't hug me back, out of shock or whatever. I continued to climb up the stairs, past my cousins who looked at me worriedly, and into my dorms, into my bed, under the covers where I cried to calm myself. No matter now much you grow up, heartbreak never goes away.


	4. Chapter 4- the kiss

**Chapter 4**

**Scorpius POV. **

She suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist and I smelt rainbows, sunshine, happiness, and the old cliché fireworks went off in my head. I so wanted to hug her and kiss her, comfort her forever. But I had a careful key plan. I wrote it on an old piece of scrap parchment:

1. Go to Albus house for the holidays.  
2. Act like a complete gentleman but be irresistible.  
3. Get with another girl to make her jealous.  
4. Act like the happiest man in the world, so happy you try to set her up with people.  
5. Make sure that they are rubbish people.  
6. Break up with girlfriend.  
7. Get other guy to break up with her so I can comfort her.  
8. Make sure you compliment her to the highest heavens then tell her you love her.  
9. Wait woefully for the results.

It looked like a good list and I tucked it in my pocket, mentally ticked off num 1 and walked back to my common room, nearly skipping with giddiness, a whole new perspective on my life at the moment.

When I entered the Slytherin common room, most people weren't there. They were just a few stragglers, and 2nd year below. However, there was one person sitting by the fire. And it just so happened that that person was Al. Laughing in his face, I jumped in front of him and expected a reaction. But there wasn't. That's when I knew that there was something wrong.

"Hey Al, you ok?" I asked in my best comforting tone I could muster up at the precise point in time.

"No." He crocked before turning his head away from me yet he still continued to speak. "I'm in trouble. Huge trouble. I'm in love with Jenny"

"That's not bad!" I said, cheerfully. He continued:

"That's not the trouble part. I may have been walking past the Gryffindor common room muttering it to myself when James came out. He heard everything and placed a bet on me that I have to have her in 2 months or he'd tell EVERYONE. Then I said that would be a fat chance, like Rose and Scorpius falling in love. Then he included you in the bet after thinking for a long time. But you get a year! Mate I'm so sorry, I know you think she's disgusting and not worth to look at ever and that she's going to have to up her game. I'm the worst friend ever"  
I thought very carefully for the next few Moments then replied,  
"Mate it's ok, we will win these, we are potters and Malfoy's!" Grinning I grabbed some spare clothes from my trunk, placed the ones I'd worn today in my case and very nearly skipped to the great hall being so happy.

**Rose POV.**

After a couple of moments I climbed back out, said the spell for the red eyes and went downstairs, a plan forming in my mind.  
"Hey Jenny, Olivia. Could you come up to my room please? I need your help"  
Grumbling, they made their way up to the dorm and only stopped when they saw everything out on the bed.  
"Bagsie makeup!" Olivia called just as Jenny bellowed  
"Bagsie hair and clothing!" Let the torture begin.

An hour later I walked into the great hall, receiving loads of cat calls and whistles on my way there. I had my usual hair in a pony tail down to show off my beautiful cascading curls which stopped at my waist. I had on just a normal plain pair of jeans with a light blue sky top to match my eyes and a midnight blue hoodie. M makeup was done to perfection. The mascara had highlighted my eyelashes so people could see how long they were. My eye brows had been plucked and had a gorgeous shape to them. I was wearing a little bit of eyeliner over my eyelid but that was faintly seen after my grey Smokey eyes. I had on a touch of lip-gloss but nothing else. On my shoes were converses.

I'm normally not a girly girl and never get stared at. But even i had to admit that everyone was staring at me. I looked gorgeous for once. As I went over to sit with Al and Scorpius (dragging Jenny and Olivia with me) Al only had eyes for Jenny, as did Scorpius's other friend Leo Nott have eyes only for Olivia. She went and sat next to him as Jenny sat next to Al and the couples started talking. I plonked myself down and looked up at Scorpius, only to find him muttering strange things like

"She's beautiful. So beautiful. Want to kiss her, no! The plan! But still, those lips and her bright blue eyes, I will beat up any man that ever touches her apart from me. All mine, every inch of her is mine, I want her to forever be mine. I want to kiss those rosy red lips and stare forever into her bright blue sky eyes. She IS mine, I want her now. I will. Scoff the plan right now." As I concentrated on scooping food into my plate before it disappeared, he turned to me, with his gorgeous god face and body and said

"God Rose, you look stunning. Absolutely amazing. So much that..." But he stopped there as he lifted his lips to mine and firmly attached them. I responded enthusiastically by wrapping my arms around his neck and just about sitting in his lap. I pulled away before one sweet gentle kiss and ran way down the hall, blushing like mad.

**Scorpius POV. **

'I did it! I kissed her! And it was AMAZING, I love her. I do, I want her right now. But I'm going to follow the key plan. It will work. Who knew she was even possible to get her more beautiful than she was without the makeup on? She surprises me every day and each day I love her more. I won't give up on her'. These thoughts raced around my mind as I continued eating my dinner then suddenly stood up and walked away my smile even bigger than before I entered the great hall, just because I had learnt that I was in love. And she may love me back.


	5. Chapter 4- the kiss(the proper chapter)

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! thanks to those people that review, it made me so happy!**

disclaimer: I own nothing that you may recognise.

**Chapter 4**

**Scorpius POV. **

She suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist and I smelt rainbows, sunshine, happiness, and the old cliché fireworks went off in my head. I so wanted to hug her and kiss her, comfort her forever. But I had a careful key plan. I wrote it on an old piece of scrap parchment:

1. Go to Albus house for the holidays.  
2. Act like a complete gentleman but be irresistible.  
3. Get with another girl to make her jealous.  
4. Act like the happiest man in the world, so happy you try to set her up with people.  
5. Make sure that they are rubbish people.  
6. Break up with girlfriend.  
7. Get other guy to break up with her so I can comfort her.  
8. Make sure you compliment her to the highest heavens then tell her you love her.  
9. Wait woefully for the results.

It looked like a good list and I tucked it in my pocket, mentally ticked off num 1 and walked back to my common room, nearly skipping with giddiness, a whole new perspective on my life at the moment.

When I entered the Slytherin common room, most people weren't there. They were just a few stragglers, and 2nd year below. However, there was one person sitting by the fire. And it just so happened that that person was Al. Laughing in his face, I jumped in front of him and expected a reaction. But there wasn't. That's when I knew that there was something wrong.

"Hey Al, you ok?" I asked in my best comforting tone I could muster up at the precise point in time.

"No." He crocked before turning his head away from me yet he still continued to speak. "I'm in trouble. Huge trouble. I'm in love with Jenny"

"That's not bad!" I said, cheerfully. He continued:

"That's not the trouble part. I may have been walking past the Gryffindor common room muttering it to myself when James came out. He heard everything and placed a bet on me that I have to have her in 2 months or he'd tell EVERYONE. Then I said that would be a fat chance, like Rose and Scorpius falling in love. Then he included you in the bet after thinking for a long time. But you get a year! Mate I'm so sorry, I know you think she's disgusting and not worth to look at ever and that she's going to have to up her game. I'm the worst friend ever"  
I thought very carefully for the next few Moments then replied,  
"Mate it's ok, we will win these, we are potters and Malfoy's!" Grinning I grabbed some spare clothes from my trunk, placed the ones I'd worn today in my case and very nearly skipped to the great hall being so happy.

* * *

**Rose POV.**

After a couple of moments I climbed back out, said the spell for the red eyes and went downstairs, a plan forming in my mind.  
"Hey Jenny, Olivia. Could you come up to my room please? I need your help"  
Grumbling, they made their way up to the dorm and only stopped when they saw everything out on the bed.  
"Bagsie makeup!" Olivia called just as Jenny bellowed  
"Bagsie hair and clothing!" Let the torture begin.

An hour later I walked into the great hall, receiving loads of cat calls and whistles on my way there. I had my usual hair in a pony tail down to show off my beautiful cascading curls which stopped at my waist. I had on just a normal plain pair of jeans with a light blue sky top to match my eyes and a midnight blue hoodie. My makeup was done to perfection. The mascara had highlighted my eyelashes so people could see how long they were. My eye brows had been plucked and had a gorgeous shape to them. I was wearing a little bit of eyeliner over my eyelid but that was faintly seen after my grey Smokey eyes. I had on a touch of lip-gloss but nothing else. On my shoes were converses.

I'm normally not a girly girl and never get stared at. But even i had to admit that everyone was staring at me. I looked gorgeous for once. As I went over to sit with Al and Scorpius (dragging Jenny and Olivia with me) Al only had eyes for Jenny, as did Scorpius's other friend Leo Nott have eyes only for Olivia. She went and sat next to him as Jenny sat next to Al and the couples started talking. I plonked myself down and looked up at Scorpius, only to find him muttering strange things like

"She's beautiful. So beautiful. Want to kiss her, no! The plan! But still, those lips and her bright blue eyes, I will beat up any man that ever touches her apart from me. All mine, every inch of her is mine, I want her to forever be mine. I want to kiss those rosy red lips and stare forever into her bright blue sky eyes. She IS mine, I want her now. I will. Scoff the plan right now." As I concentrated on scooping food into my plate before it disappeared, he turned to me, with his gorgeous god face and body and said

"God Rose, you look stunning. Absolutely amazing. So much that..." But he stopped there as he lifted his lips to mine and firmly attached them. I responded enthusiastically by wrapping my arms around his neck and just about sitting in his lap. I pulled away before one sweet gentle kiss and ran way down the hall, blushing like mad.

* * *

**Scorpius POV. **

'I did it! I kissed her! And it was AMAZING, I love her. I do, I want her right now. But I'm going to follow the key plan. It will work. Who knew she was even possible to get her more beautiful than she was without the makeup on? She surprises me every day and each day I love her more. I won't give up on her'. These thoughts raced around my mind as I continued eating my dinner then suddenly stood up and walked away my smile even bigger than before I entered the great hall, just because I had learnt that I was in love. And she may love me back.


End file.
